The One
by TenshiSakuraTakai
Summary: OneShot, YzakKira.I was running…I was running to get away. I wanted to get rid of everything. I was running from the truth, the Lies, the Mysteries, the Secrets the pain…I wanted to get away...Life had no meaning to me but…that was before I met him…


Kira;

I was running…I was running to get away. I wanted to get rid of everything. I was running from the truth, the Lies, the Mysteries, the Secrets the pain…I wanted to get away...Life had no meaning to me but…that was before I met him…

_I guess you were lost when I met you_

_Still there were tears in your eyes_

_So out of trust and I knew_

_No more than mysteries and lies_

_There you were, wild and free_

_Reaching out like you needed me_

_A helping hand to make it right_

_I am holding you all through the night_

Yzak;

My pair of blue eyes glazed over as I felt myself looking towards a certain brunette, in a very awkward position, as if he was about to jump off the rail. Feeling a bit oblivious to the current situation for a few moments, I finally snapped out of my confusion and realized what was about to happen. _Kira's about to commit suicide! _I felt my heart pounding with mixed emotions as I began to dart towards him, unsure of what I was going to do; it was if I lost all consciousness, my body, and heart, leading the way.

I admit, I was never to fond of the male, I mean, he was the Strike's former pilot…he gave me this scar, he killed Nicol and Miguel…I hated him…but now…

"Kira!" I yell, as loudly as I possibly could, feeling my heart jump once more as the ex-pilot began to sway. He didn't seem to hear me, and if he did, he ignored me. It was vacant here, a perfect place to commit suicide. But…It wasn't Kira's turn to die…

I'd make sure of that…Even if I died doing so…

Without really knowing what I was doing, I lunged forward. Kira turned quickly as he was a bout to fall. I scream his name once more, my eyes doubling in size at the sight I see.

His face is flushed, stained with the painful memories of tears. His once pure violet eyes were bloodshot. His hair was messy, and obviously not taken care of. His sleeves were rolled up just enough for me to see the deep scars. "…Kira!"

I feel something rush through me, I guess its my adrenaline, but I don't pay much attention to that. My arms tie around him in his mid-fall. My platinum blonde hair is already matted down with sweat as I try and pull him closer. Thanking god for my coordinator abilities.

Kira doesn't react to me, and instead just lets me do as I want. Lifting him back over the rail and help him to stand. His limp body falls into mine, and I don't object. Letting out a soft sigh of relief…He's still alive…

_I'll be the one, I'll be the one_

_Who will make all your sorrows undone_

_I'll be the light, I'll be the light_

_When you feel like there's nowhere to run_

_I'll be the one_

_To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright_

_'Cause my faith is gone_

_And I want to take you from darkness to light_

"Kira…what were you thinking?" I questioned, pulling him into my arms. For the first time I realize how badly he's trembling. I can feel his heart pounding, and we're not even that close to each other.

"Athrun…"

When he says his name, my anger arose. "What did he do to you!"

The brunette doesn't reply, and I don't push it. He obviously doesn't want to talk a bout it, and I know the feeling. I sigh softly, as he cries into my shoulder. Minutes passed by slowly, and he speaks up again.

"He broke up with me a few days ago…He wouldn't tell me why…and I…with everything going on…I…" he speaks softly, its followed by a audible whimper.

I try not to burst from sudden anger. I mean, killing yourself over a guy! I want to yell at him, but I know…I don't want to break him anymore then he already is.

"I'm here for you, Kira…"

_There you were, wild and free_

_Reaching out like you needed me_

_A helping hand to make it right_

_I am holding you all through the night_

_I'll be the one, I'll be the one_

_Who will make all your sorrows undone_

_I'll be the light, I'll be the light_

_When you feel like there's nowhere to run_

_I'll be the one_

_To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright_

_'Cause my faith is gone_

_And I want to take you from darkness to light_

_  
_He seemed to take a deep breath, as if he was in disbelief. I hold him tighter, refusing to let go. "I'm here for you…" the brunette bursts into tears once more, clinging tightly onto me, whincing I continue.

"You can't loose your life over one breakup…Kira…You've got so much going for you…I won't let you die, and you want to know why? I've thought a bout suicide so many times myself…I attempted it, but was drawn back, you might think the worlds against you, that noone loves you, or that noone cares…well Kira…You'll always have one person who will hold you in there arms and tell you everythings alright…It'll be me…I'll be the one to hold you, Kira…"

_There you were, wild and free_

_Reaching out like you needed me_

_A helping hand to make it right_

_I am holding you all through the night_

_You need me like I need you_

_We can share our dreams comin' true_

_I can show you what true love means_

_Just take my hand, baby please_

That's when I truly understood everything. The real reason of love, the reason to have hope in life, there's a good in every bad situation. Tears sting my eyes as I hide my face in the crook of his neck, sobbing softly.

Kira seems to understand, and I feel his arms inching around me slowly. I'm relieved that he accepts the meaning of what I said. He hasn't ran away from me…

"I heard a bout you and Dearka…" he says slowly. His breath tickling the sensitive skin on my neck. "Kira…" I backtrack slowly. Not wanting to talk a bout it, when I realize we share the same pain. In unision our grip tightens upon one another…

_ I'll be the one_

_I'll be the light_

_Where you can run_

_To make it alright_

_I'll be the one_

_I'll be the light_

_Where you can run_

"Yzak…Thank you…" he says in a childlike soft voice. Tears are still in my eyes, as he explains the same thing to me, "I'll be here for you…I don't want you to leave-" I cut him off right then and there.

"I wouldn't leave…I'll never leave you…"

_I'll be the one_

_I'll be the light_

_Where you can run_

_To make it alright_

Kira pulled away from me slowly, looking up. His eyes are still watery, and I doubt he'll stop crying for awhile, and though I don't want to admit it, I'm not going to be able to stop crying either…I love him, and I guess I always have…

One painful experience led me to that conclusion, and the reality that I might've lost Kira…it hurts so bad now…Pulling him closer to me I whisper softly,

"I'll be the one, I'll be the light, Where you can run, To make it all right, I'll be the one, To hold you, And make sure that you'll be alright…"

I stare into his eyes silently. The sun is setting behind us. The end of the day…but the beginning…of a new one…

Kira says something, and I silently ask him to repeat it, and what he says, brings me to tears once more…

"I'll be the one…"


End file.
